


The Love I Really Need is Stupid Cheap

by keryuwse



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra)-centric, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Literally just people loving and comforting Catra, Melog best therapy cat, Minor Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Post Season 5, it's what she deserves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keryuwse/pseuds/keryuwse
Summary: “Trust me when i say that they’ve already forgiven you. They love you, Catra. It’s time you forgive yourself.”
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Melog (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 139





	The Love I Really Need is Stupid Cheap

**Author's Note:**

> The new season rlly made me write again.. I originally wanted to make this a comic but I'm artblocked rn so :/ this is gonna be a 3 chaptered fic and since I haven't written in a while constructive criticism is always appreciated!!
> 
> Title is from "Stupid Deep" by Jon Bellion

Catra walked through the busy streets of Salineas, prospering and no longer destroyed after years of rebuilding. Even so, there was still work to be done. There always will be.

That’s what she keeps telling herself anyway.

As she walked towards her destination a few people greeted her, she’s gained quite a few friends from her years of helping out in the sea kingdom, even some admirers (which she thought was weird considering she led the attack that destroyed their home, but she didn’t complain). There were still people who refused to look at her, whispered as she passed by, and sometimes called her names, she couldn’t blame them. She completely understands.

She rested her head in her hands and rubbed her temples, trying to massage away the headache. Her head’s been hurting a lot lately, and it’s only gotten worse this morning. And Catra _knows_ she should probably be getting some rest right now but she figured as long as she can still walk, she can be of use somewhere.

After all Catra still had to earn her place in Bright Moon. At least she thinks. It’s still hard to believe they’d forgive her so easily.

Before she knew it she was being handed some building materials from the people who were working on the new Salineas residential area. Entrapta’s bots have long since gone since the repairs are done, so she had to do the heavy lifting by herself. She sighed as she realized she had to walk all the way across town. It doesn’t help that her headache is getting worse by the minute. Suppressing a groan she treads onwards, hoping any higher being that existed had mercy on her, at least for this morning.

“You really gotta stop coming here”

Lost in her thoughts Catra didn’t notice the princess of Salineas herself standing in front of her, hands on her hips, her right hand holding a piece of paper.

“Excuse me?”

“Ughh you don’t have to keep helping out here. I forgave you long ago. We literally went out for drinks last week”

Catra’s ears lowered and she pouted, that being the only indication that she was listening as she continues walking past Mermista, the princess following her automatically.

“I still have a lot to make up for with your people-“

“ _My people_ are starting to feel bad for you”

Mermista races in front of Catra, unfolding the piece of paper she’s been holding. Catra squints her eyes, _a petition?_

“They signed petitions to lessen your work hours!! You don’t even work here!”

 _That’s so fucking funny_. Catra holds back a laugh and sighs, still adamant that she should help “But still-“

“You don’t have to help us out anymore. We’re fine. Some people here even like you better than Seahawk”

She can’t hold back her laugh at this one, “Well that’s not hard to do” She notices that they’ve reached their destination and she sets down the materials she’s been carrying.

Mermista just stares her down. Noticing the lack of laughter, Catra speaks again.

“Just- just let me help out okay? as a friend.”

The princess’ expression softens as she walks closer to Catra.

“Well, _friends_ don’t let each other work themselves to exhaustion, Catra” Her eyes widened “Wha-“

Before she could finish, the back of Mermista’s hand was already on her forehead. _It feels cold, must be a sea princess thing._

“It’s not. You’re burning up, dumbass”

_Oh. Did she say that out loud?_

Mermista sighs “Yes you did. I’m calling Glimmer okay? she’s been looking for you. You can help out all you want once you’re better.”

She wasn’t really paying attention. It feels like she might drop dead any minute now.

_Calling...Glimmer…Looking for you…_

Catra tilts her head in confusion 

“Sparkles is looking for me?”

Having just finished her call, the princess answered “Your cat has been distressed all morning and no one could find you”

As if on cue, Glimmer materializes before both of them with Melog. Before Catra could even do anything, her pet companion pounces on her and starts licking her face.

She feels like Glimmer is talking to her, but her voice sounds far away, so she focuses on Melog, who looked so relieved to see her that it almost hurts.

“I’m okay, sorry for worrying you.” She whispered, petting their head.

_“We’ll have a long talk about this. Later.”_

Catra sighed, she wasn’t looking forward to that.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder, tilting her head a bit she saw Glimmer. The princess was crouching down to be at eye level with her, she looked angry, but mostly worried.

“ _Stars_ , you’re almost as bad as Adora. I’m taking you home okay? try not to get sick on me.”

She didn’t have anything to say to that. So she stayed quiet.

Next thing she knew she was in her and Adora’s room, laying on their bed, Melog still on top of her. Bow is sitting beside them, and Glimmer takes a seat on their other side.

“Adora is on her way here. Are you okay?”

Catra knows Bow means well by asking that. But she’s so _so_ tired, she’ll blame the tears that spill out on being sick later on, but she’s so exhausted she didn’t have the strength to stop them.

Of course, seeing their normally snarky and grumpy friend crying freaked them out. Catra could hear their concerned voices saying her name, asking her if she was okay, if she was hurt. And Catra appreciates them, really. But again, she was _so_ tired. Melog starts to purr on top of her and she lets the sound lull her to sleep.

—

The next time Catra wakes up, it’s to an empty room. She looked out the window to see that the sun has already set, she’s been asleep for a while. She was curled up around Melog who was awake and looking at her almost accusingly.

_“Salineas? Really?”_

“Give me a break.” Catra groaned, curling up closer to her pet companion.

_“You’re overworking yourself. you could’ve died.”_

“Okay now you’re just being dramatic.”

_“I’m actually not this time. The healers said a few more days of you doing what you were doing would’ve been really bad. Like really really bad.”_

Catra pouted and petted Melog’s head, mumbling an apology.

_“Flattery isn’t going to get you out of this conversation.”_

“Eh, thought i’d at least try. For what it’s worth i really am sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you.”

 _“It’s not about me it’s about you.”_ Melog headbutts her, a sign of affection.

“What about me?”

_“You’re overcompensating.”_

“Overcomp- Are you joking?! I destroyed Salineas and almost half of Etheria! I did so much bad shit i don’t think it’s even possible to overcompensate!”

Melog stayed quiet and just stared at her. She sighed.

“I’m sorry. I just- i don’t deserve any of this yet. I need to earn it.”

_“You don’t earn love Catra.”_

“Not love, forgiveness. I… i keep thinking that after i finally fixed and helped with everything they’d all immediately drop the act and throw me in prison or… i don’t know!” _Fuck. She’s crying again._

_“You know they wouldn’t do that.”_

“I don’t! I can’t read minds okay?”

_“Trust me when i say that they’ve already forgiven you. They love you, Catra. It’s time you forgive yourself.”_

She snorts through the tears and leans closer to Melog, feeling sleepy again.

“You’re not making any sense”

_“I am and you know it.”_

“Whatever.” She wipes her tears, pulls Melog closer, and falls asleep.

Melog waited a few moments to make sure Catra was really asleep before disappearing out of her grasp, replacing the spot they previously laid on with pillows.

When they saw Catra snuggling up to the pillows, they left out the open door, staring up at the shocked expressions of Adora, Bow, and Glimmer who were listening in outside the whole time.

Melog rubbed up against their legs, and says something that they know they wouldn’t understand. But they hope they got the message.

_“Please help her.”_


End file.
